


IAnthony: Can I Kiss You?

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff, I'm tired, Ianthony - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, it's early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's question throws Anthony for a loop. And frankly, it's an annoying one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired and I was so bored so I wrote this on a whim. Please ignore the bad continuity it has. This is literally just pure random fluff. xoxo

"Can I kiss you?"  
"...What?"  
Anthony looked over at his best friend. The words that left Ian's mouth were the most casual sounding that Anthony almost ended up agreeing on auto.  
"...Why?" Anthony questioned.  
"Just wondering," Ian replied simply, shrugging and looking back at his phone. Anthony watched him for a moment before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looking at his own phone.  
"Can I kiss you now?"  
Anthony sighed and tried ignoring Ian and his random notion. "Anthony," Ian said, probably wondering whether or not Anthony heard him.  
"Why, Ian?" Anthony asked again. "Why do you want to know if you can?"  
"Because I want to," he answered simply. "Why, am I not allowed to be curious?"  
"You are, it's just kind of weird." Ian rolled his eyes and scrolled through his Twitter feed. Anthony did the same. It went silent for a few moments, and Anthony almost forgot Ian was sitting next to him.  
"Can I please kiss you now?"  
"Ian-" Anthony began to say until he realised Ian was literally about two inches from his face. He jumped back and hit his elbow on the couch arm. "Dude! Watch the personal space!"  
"You won't answer me," Ian said.  
"And that means you should get up in my business and insist on asking to kiss me on the couch?"  
"I guess." Anthony rolled his eyes this time, adjusting his seated position.  
"Ian, at this point, if you kissing me will make you shut up, then fine. You can kiss me-" Anthony was interrupted by, surprisingly, Ian kissing him immediately. He didn't waste any time letting Anthony finish his thought or his sentence. Even if it was only for a moment, Anthony was speechless.  
"Thank you," was what Ian said before he sat next to Anthony as he normally did, as if what he had just done was normal and expected.  
"Dude," Anthony said after a few silent and awkward moments, at least for him.  
"What?"  
"...Nothing." Anthony had nothing to say. Nothing to back him up. After all, he had consented. He had basically said, "Okay, Ian, kiss me."  
"Hey, Anthony?" Ian asked.  
"What?"  
"Can you kiss me?" Anthony slowly turned his head to stare at his best friend.  
"...Dude."  
"What?" Anthony blinked once. Blinked again.  
"Nothing. Sure." And Anthony leaned slowly to kiss Ian for a second. As he pulled away, he sat as he did before, looking at his phone slowly before scrolling normally.  
"That was cool," Ian said, looking at his phone. "Can I tweet this?" Anthony sighed loudly.  
"Ian, please don't."  
"But everything I tweet has to be cool. And I haven't tweeted anything today."  
"How is that a good reason?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
"Uh... I said so."  
"You're not a parent. You can't even say that."  
"Can too."  
"Cannot."  
"Can too!"  
"Cannot!"  
"Can. Too." Anthony threw his hands into the air and slapped them onto his lap.  
"Fine, Ian," he said, giving into the argument, if he could even call it that. "Tweet what you want, face the consequences."  
"Awesome." Ian typed for a few moments before the tweet was sent for their whole fanbase to see and scream over.  
"I hope you're happy with yourself," Anthony said.  
"Maybe if I kiss you again, I will be."  
"Why do I even try to stop you from doing anything?"  
"Because you're stubborn." Anthony nodded.  
"Right." At this, Ian kissed Anthony again for the same amount of time as the first.  
"Thank you," he said, mimicking his first notion.  
"You're welcome, Ian," Anthony sighed, but Ian looked close, and saw the smallest hint of a smile.  
"You're smiling!" Ian pointed out, pointing at his friend's face.  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Shut up, I'm not!"  
"Yes, you are-" Anthony lunged and kissed Ian to keep him quiet. He pulled away.  
"I'm so done with you." Ian sighed and looked at his phone again.  
"Are too," Ian muttered under his breath.  
"I will punch you." Ian smiled.  
"Point made."


End file.
